


Einstiger Traum

by HermioneWhoLock



Series: Gedichte [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, How Do I Tag, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneWhoLock/pseuds/HermioneWhoLock
Summary: Ein Gedicht für den Deutsch-Unterricht
Series: Gedichte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122116





	Einstiger Traum

Ein einziger Ton  
Klingt im wald.  
Einsam doch erhallt,  
Nichts anzudrohn

Vermag es,   
Und im ganzen prozess  
Wird dir aufs neue klar  
Wie schön die Welt einst war. 


End file.
